transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Overbite (TF2017)
Overbite from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Overbite is a relentless hunting machine. His name strikes fear into the processors of any seagoing Autobot. Though Overbite loves a good hunt, he's not wholly obsessed with the occupation. He enjoys taking time off, but in his own special way: sinking oil tankers and picking off the drowning humans for sport. He can combine with his fellow Seacons to form Piranacon. History Arc 3 When Shockwave's Earthbound Decepticons established their new undersea base, Overbite and his Seacon mates were summoned from Cybertron to work on the base's fortifications, as they were uniquely suited for underwater activity. They got more than they bargained for when the super-Decepticon Galvatron came a'calling. In the battle, Seawing and Overbite managed to momentarily stun Galvatron, but in the end even the combined might of Piranacon couldn't beat him. |Enemy Action| When bazillionaire Richard Branson had the rusted-together remains of Megatron and Centurion dredged up from the River Thames, Overbite swam in to bite through the barge-chains. This allowed Blitzwing, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust to attach their own cables to the pair and haul them away for Shockwave to experiment on. |Salvage| After Shockwave was deposed, the new commander Ratbat kept the Seacons on retainer for another mission. Overbite took part in a major offensive against the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Seacons formed Piranacon, joining his fellow combiners against the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced to retreat, however, when Grimlock and Blaster joined the battle. |Totaled| The Seacons were later commissioned to hunt down a sunken shipwreck in the Caribbean Sea around the Decepticon undersea base, a wreck which supposedly contained an Autobot data disk with valuable information encoded on them. They successfully obtained the treasure chest containing the disk and, despite a brief theft by Blaster, managed to recapture the prize and return it to their leader. |Club Con| The disk was decoded, leading to both Ratbat and Starscream learning about the Underbase, a powerful Cybertronian artifact headed for Earth. Ratbat relocated his troops to the Arctic, only to be apparently found by an enemy force. Overbite was among the troops who reacted to the invasion alert being sounded, and combined with his fellow Seacons to meet this threat. Their visitors turned out not to be Autobots as they had anticipated, but another group of Decepticons led by Scorponok. Through subtle manipulations, Starscream managed to pit both groups against one another, culminating into a Decepticon Civil War. While Overbite was busy battling the likes of Bomb-Burst, Starscream snuck off to claim the power of the Underbase for himself. |Cold War| Trivia *Lex Lang voices Overbite. Changes *Overbite was called Jawbreaker in his debut appearance from Enemy Action!, as well as Salvage! *Overbite's beast mode limbs were missing in Salvage! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *The data disk in Club Con! was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons